


A Song They Could Never Sing

by CloudyLightning



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Defying Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyLightning/pseuds/CloudyLightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know why, nor did he really question it. Robin just had to see "Mother".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song They Could Never Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Mother's Day and Based this off my story Defying Fate. But uhm.... Happy Late Mother's Day.

A Song They Could Never Sing

The room was cold as Robin silently slipped out of the covers of his bed. At the other side of the room, he could hear Chrom muttering something incoherent before rolling over in his sleep. He knew that Chrom was a bit of a heavy sleeper, but he didn't want to take the risk of bothering the prince so late at night. It was hard to see his shared room with the little moonlight in the area, but he didn't let that stop him. His feet was freezing against the stone floor as he grabbed his favorite large coat from the chair at his desk. With one hesitant look over his shoulder, he reached the oak door and eased it open, slipping into the hall as quietly as his frail body would allow him.

He took one look at the door and hurried off, his bare feet lightly tapping the floor. He had been around this castle for three years, and he was well aware of the layout of the castle. Living with the Prince and Princess of Ylisse had done that to him. They antics they pulled on each other and on Frederick had resulted in hiding somewhere in the castle way to many times for Robin to keep track of.

With a small grin on his face, Robin slipped on his coat that practically swallowed his frame. The ends were dragging all over the floor as he hid in the shadows from the night guards. He nearly laughed to himself when the soldiers had walked right past him. He had been studying the paths of the night guards for months and knew when to hide away.

His patience was beginning to run thin the longer he took to get to the castle gardens. He usually wasn't this impatient, but just for tonight, he was. He had been planning for this for a whole year, so he wasn't about to ruin it, especially since Chrom didn't wake up this time.

About a half hour later of close calls and false alarms, Robin finally made it to the gardens at the side of the castle. He nearly whooped in joy as he dashed across the grounds to a poorly covered whole in the wall. He honestly never planned to use the hole, but since Chrom slipped up and bashed a hole in the wall... Robin only saw opportunity showing itself.

With one last look, Robin slipped through the hole. He gritted his teeth against the cold spring air and mentally cursed the aches in his body. His joints protested as he struggled to stand up once he got to the other side. Robin looked up to the sky, searching for the moon above. It was past midnight. His breathes were coming in pants as he had his hands on his knees with a frown.

He needed to move. He needed to keep walking.

With that thought in mind, he swallowed once and made his way down the nearly empty streets of the city. He made sure to keep to the shadows, just in case someone recognized him.

Ever since he came to the castle, he was never welcomed. The people were against having a Plegian child living amongst the Royal family, and the council had loudly voiced their judgmental opinions while he walked down the halls. They didn't even care if Chrom or Emmeryn heard. That one assassination attempt two years ago resulted with Robin rooming with Chrom. While Robin didn't mind, it was a bit frustrating to do what he wanted... Like sneaking out of the castle for example.

It took him another hour to get to the castle town gates. His slow pace was agonizing, but necessary to keep. In all honestly, he never thought of how he was going to get past the gates. He only thought about getting out of the castle.

Fortunately, a single lanterned wagon covered by a large cloth was rolling by with an young man driving the horse. Robin blinked at his luck before slurring into action. He quickly grabbed the back of the wagon and hulled himself on, right underneath the cloth. The rattling of the wagon made his stomach twist a little, but he managed to keep it down as he crawled further to the back of wagon as quietly as he could. He didn't want to get caught, or else he would be thrown back into the castle before he could explain. When the wagon came to a stop, he clearly heard the exchange between the guard and the young man.

"Ah, going for a late delivery again?" said a gruff voice.

"Yeah, it took me a while to round up everything. Don't worry though, I can take it. You've seen me with a sword." said a younger voice.

"Well, don't let that overconfidence get to ya. You'll never know."

There was a shuffle and a gate groaning open. Robin felt his heart beating as the wagon lurched into moving again. He heard the guard and the young man exchange a few quick words before they had finally hit the road. Robin cautiously moved to the edge of the wagon and peeked his head out from the rough cloth. With the light of the lantern, he took note that they were following a familiar path toward the forest.

And then the wagon stopped. Robin nearly stumbled off the edge, but quickly caught hold of himself. He looked behind him to see the young man blinking at him in surprise.

"Holy Naga... I knew I had a hitchhiker, but I didn't think it would be a ten year old kid." The young man said. Robin faltered for a moment before tossing a half hearted glare.

"What? I'm thirteen." he snapped. The young man huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Heh, yeah. Say that to the mirror, kid." Robin tried to come up with a comeback, but couldn't as the young man got off the wagon and approached the back. There was a from on the man's face.

"So, you gonna explain to me why you're out here?" he asked. Robin pressed his lips together and scooted back a little, reluctant to say anything. The man looked over him. "Wait a minute... White hair, green eyes, pale as a ghost... You're her chi - I mean, you're the Plegian."

Robin didn't flinch, blinking in surprise at the man's astonished tone. "You... know me?"

"What? No, of course, not. I've heard of you. It's a known fact that there was a Plegian child living in the castle. Some say that you're a spoil from war. A nasty reputation, if I say so myself. Although... I never expected you to be so... small." the man answered honestly.

Robin took offense to that. "Well, excuse me for being short for my age!"

"Alright, alright." the man said, raising his hands up in defense, "but seriously, what in Naga's name are you doing? I know for a fact that if they found out that you've snuck out of the castle, they'll probably punish you."

Robin chewed on his lips for a moment. "Promise you won't laugh..."

"What?"

"Promise me!" Robin said, glaring at the man. The man gave him a look of slight surprise before nodding honestly.

"Alright, I promise."

Robin still gave him a hesitant glance as he pulled his knees to his chest. "I... I just want to go to Mother."

"Your mother? But doesn't that mean that you'll have to go all the way to Plegia?" the man asked. Robin shook his head.

"No, not at all. I used to live in a house with her nearby the capital." he said. The young man stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"Hm, I see. That explains things."

Robin blinked at him in surprise. "It does?"

The man laughed as he reached over to Robin. Robin nearly scrambled back, but the man just reached under his arms and lifted him off the cart as if he was nothing.

"H-hey! Put me down!" Robin cried as the man practically handled him like a child, placing him on the side of his hip.

"Ahaha, don't worry," the man said as he walked over to the front of the wagon. "I'll take you to see your mother."

Robin's eyes lit up. "You really mean it?"

The man placed him on the seat at the front and got on the other side. "Of course. You may be a Plegian, but I can see the honesty in your eyes."

As the man grabbed the reins, Robin wrapped his coat a little closer to himself with a grateful smile on his face. "Thank you."

._._._._._.

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright?" the man asked skeptically as Robin slipped off the wagon. The sky was still dark and hard to see around them, even with the help of the lantern the man had. Robin took a few steps toward the forest before looking back up.

"Yes, I'll be fine." he assured. The man still looked unsure.

"I'm not sure about letting you travel alone this early in the morning. I mean, I can take you there if you want."

Robin shook his head. "No, it's alright. You have a delivery to get to. I don't want to hold you back."

The man frowned for a moment before reaching behind himself. Robin watched as the man grabbed a candle and tossed it to him, easily catching it. He looked up at the man who threw a box of matches. "Here, keep that. I got another box of matches."

Robin blinked at the items in his hand before offering a bright, grateful smile. "Ahaha, thank you very much, sir. I hope that one day I can repay you for your kindness."

The man grinned, "Ah, don't worry about that. It's fine."

"But I-" Robin began, but was cut off by a raised hand.

"Look, kid, if you're that insistent, then do me a favor." the man said. He grabbed the reins and regarded Robin with a unreadable stare as he continued, "Tell your mother I said thank you."

Robin barely had the chance to ask the man what he meant as the horse neighed, pulling the wagon into motion.

"Wha-wait!" Robin called after him, but he could only see the man give him a half hearted wave in the light of the lantern. He could do nothing but watch the light get smaller and smaller as the man travelled further away. With a slight sigh, Robin took out a match and lit the candle to get some light. He was a little wary of holding the candle since there was no protection form the wax. He quickly searched the ground and picked up a piece of bark. He allowed some of the wax to fall onto before firmly placing the candle on top. Satisfied with his makeshift candle holder, he headed further into the forest.

The sky was beginning to brighten as he spotted the familiar little cottage.

He suddenly stopped, taking in the sight before him. The house was wrapped in a thin layer of vines, and the door was still broken. He was a little hesitant to enter, but he gathered the courage to do so.

He stepped over the broken remains of the door, and stared. Everything was just how he had left it all those years ago. The wooden bowls lying on the floor; the fallen stack of books at the corner of the room; and the stain in the center of the main room.

_"Robin! Run!"_

He took a step around the stain, heading to a hall just beyond the main room. He noted that there were flowers growing at the crack on the floor near the room that was once his. He cautiously entered the room and looked around. Absolutely nothing changed, except the layer of dust that layered the entirety of the house. He looked out the broken window, staring at the ripped cloth still caught on the broken glass, and the dark stain at the corner.

_"You will never have my children!"_

He blinked, recalling the horror of that night.

_"How dare you! How **dare**  you!" _

_"Hand them over."_

_"No!"_

He suddenly gasped nearly dropping the candle in his hands. Robin shook his head and headed out of his room, going back to the entrance. He stepped over the stain, focusing on getting out. He couldn't stay here anymore. His mother was gone. Emmeryn told him that truth a long time ago. So, why? Why did he even come here?

Just as he was about to leave, something stopped him. He didn't know what was stopping him, maybe it was guilt, or maybe it was longing. He couldn't tell.

Silently, he turned around and placed the candle on the floor. He took a seat on the ground, not caring about sullying the coat further. Robin closed his eyes, trying to recall the warm memories he had of this place before that night. It pained him more than he had expected. He couldn't remember what his mother looked like, nor her smile, or anything. It hurt.

He sat there for a long while, only for nothing to resurface but a melody.

Before he even realized it, he was humming the melody, slowly opening his eyes to watch the tiny flame of his candle dance. Soon, his humming turned into a song with no words. His voice was soft, yet loud in the small house, bouncing off the walls and filling the room.

Robin sang, tears pricking at the side of his eyes as the song flowed beautifully out of his lips. He didn't know the words, but he knew the melody all too well. In the back of his mind, he could hear the faint voice of a woman's voice singing. He knew it was his mother.

He cried, streaks of water falling down his cheeks as his singing voice was undeterred by it. His voice was as clear as bells, enchanting the atmosphere unintentionally, yet he could here his own sorrow laced within it. As he sang his wordless song, Robin realized that it still sounded off. To him, something was missing.

A second melody that he could not sing himself.

._._._._._.

The early morning air was cold against her skin as Ravina leaned against the railing of her balcony. She couldn't sleep, and she didn't intend on sleeping for the next few days either. She looked over the scenery before her, the vast land of Plegia all around her. For three years, she had wished that she could touch the world outside, to live again.

She never asked to be sealed within the castle, forced to learn under her father's instruction. She was trapped, forever held against her will.

She was given no hope.

Her mother was dead, and so was her brother. She had nothing to live for, and no one to love her anymore. Ravina hated it.

That was until she heard an interesting rumor. It was a rumor that Tharja, a mage who learned right next to her, had slipped to her by "accident", and Henry, the twisted sorcerer "verified" with his beloved crows. Despite them being taught different things as her, they somehow managed to get along.

That alone brought her hope.

Looking to the slowly brightening sky, she took a deep breath, and sang. Her mind immediately flew to the remains of her mother's memory. She could faintly hear the voice of her mother, gently guiding her through her song.

Her voice was melodic and sweet against the gloomy misery around her. It was pure, untainted melody that only she knew. Ravina held back in slight fear of being overheard, but nevertheless sang he wordless song.

She was fully aware of how off it sounded to her and her alone. To anyone, it sounded complete, absolutely beautiful. Yet, she knew there was something missing. Something she prayed with all her heart that it wasn't lost forever in their misfortune.

A second melody that she could not sing herself.


End file.
